ASO-765-1
ASO-765-1 or Advanced stealth Operations Clone Trooper "Cell" was a clone trooper in Golden Squad who specialized in Stealth Missions for the squad and the Grand Army of the Republic. Cell used a DC-15 blaster during the clone wars and during the battle of Kamino. He was one of many to make a Stealth Officer, because the ones who made it were the lucky ones. The ones who didn't were killed during training, because of time and vaccums of space. Cell was one of 30,000 ASOs to make it to the front lines, and he was one of many not killed in training, because training was so violent and very fierce. Damon Dognight was behind Cell's fierce training. Cell was later killed during the Battle of the Rishi Maze. Kamino On Kamino he received special training to be an Advanced Stealth Operations trooper. Cell had many friends on Kamino but they all left before he did. Cell had finished his training and he said his goodbyes to all his friends and the Kaminoans and his trainers. Cell forgot one thing, his helmet. But it was to late he'd already left without his bucket (helmet). Cell made another helmet and painted it grey. Battle of Rishi Maze- death He was killed during the battle of the Rishi Maze. Cell was a very loud trooper when it came to orders, he never refused an order until the battle of Rishi Maze. "Cell! Aim at the bridge of the nearest cruiser!" "Its not the bridge go for the engines!! I will not take down civilians!" "We have our orders Cell! We must follow them!" "Not today Bones!" "Are you refusing my order to fire at civilians who clearly have weapons of destruction!" "Yes Yes I am and you know what? Go shove it!" Bones wasn't happy about Cells insubordination, but he got over it when the ship was attacked and bordered by battle droids. The battle droids were fought and overcome, but later after did ARC-1003 find ASO-765-1 bleeding from a blaster wound. "We have a man down I repeat Man down!" ARC-8448 picked up the comlink chatter and said "Who is it?" "ASO-765-1" "Cell?" "Yes sir" "I will be right there" Jr. rushed up from the navigation room to see his bleeding brother. "Ner'vod,are you ok?" "I'm pretty banged up Captain, the droids got me in the thigh and calf also the abdomen." Cell's eyes started to go "Sir. We did it we won back the Rishi Maze..." "We did but you were my best friend Cell you cannot die here." "It's ok Cap'n it just wasn't my battle" Cell then went white as a ghost from the loss of blood. "Sir if you could, can you take off your helmet so I see your face for the last time?" "Of course brother whatever is best" Jr. took off his helmet to reveal a matured clone with a mustache and goatee, Cell smiled and then died from his injuries. Jr. then said in Mandalorian "You have done your job Ner'vod may you rest in peace, and fight on in everyone's memory. A fool but a brave one at that." Cell was taken to Kamino to be buried.